


Accidents

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 28
Relationships: Lindsay Tuggey Jones & Jack Pattillo
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Accidents

Lindsay was looking for new headphones as hers were broken. She asked around the support room but they needed theirs and did not have a spare.   
She asked the facility room and they said they might have some in a cupboard somewhere.   
On the way there she encountered Jack. He asked her what she was doing. She told him.   
He offered to help so they went together to the room where they had spare chairs. Lindsay looks around and spots a headphone box on the top of a shelf.   
Without discretion she jumps up the stacked things like a rock climber. Jack screams at her not to move but she does anyway. She climbed twice when the structure started wobbling.  
“Lindsay stop,” Jack begs, stretching his arms to catch her.  
“I have to, Jack. I have to.”  
Jack began whimpering as the structure struggled. Lindsay climbed to the top and grabbed the headphone box.   
She promptly slipped.   
She screamed as she fell. Jack ran over things to get to her, bashing his knee and widening his arms to catch her.   
Lindsay lands on Jack’s arms and they both fall on top of wood and boxes.  
Lindsay rolls away and gets up. Jack laments his arms and gets up too.   
“I got them Jack.”  
“Uh, well done,” Jack winces in pain, “I think I need medical help.”   
Lindsay holds the box under her arm and helps Jack walk. “Let’s go then.”  
“You’re unscathed?” He asks her.   
“I banged my leg on something. Now come on.”  
Lindsay pulls him out of the door and somewhere with medical help.  
Lindsay, once she made sure Jack was okay, goes back to the office and unboxes her headphones. She sits in her chair again with her new headphones and continues working.


End file.
